


Locked

by That_One_Yaoi_Kid



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy shower times, M/M, Negan loves Carl's hair, anon request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Yaoi_Kid/pseuds/That_One_Yaoi_Kid
Summary: Anon request: could you maybe write a pic at some point about negan admiring carls hair?? <3





	Locked

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to listen to SwuM. - Hydrate while reading =)

 

“Did I ever tell you that I love your hair?” Negan mutters, his voice laced with pure affection as he watches his partner’s brown locks cascade down his shoulders.

 

Carl giggles, running his fingers through his damp hair and somehow spinning around to face Negan in the small shower. The brunette snakes his arms around the man’s neck, and Negan pulls him impossibly closer. Carl hums in approval, kissing Negan as softly and the man gently kissed back.

 

They were cleaning up after a couple of rounds, both were sated and in no hurry to get off again. Probably good for the a day or two, the couple agreed silently, both so pleased to have a moment of solitude.

 

Negan’s tongue subtly wiped at Carl’s lips, and the younger man broke away, giggling and swatting at the man’s chest playfully. Negan gave a genuine laugh for the first time in a while (they were always real when he was around Carl), “What? Need  _ another  _ hour until you’re hard again?” 

 

Carl rolled his eyes and Negan lets out another chuckle. The youth knew the man would talk major shit, but if taken up on the challenge he would run for the hills, knowing all too well he can’t agree to it just yet. “Murder, alcohol, and sex; that’s what makes you so damn cocky?” Carl tilts his head to the side, his beautiful brown locks collapsing over one shoulder and water trickles through the thick hair and onto the tiled floor.

 

Negan hums, suddenly locked in some kind of daze as he watches his partner’s hair. A gust of air sways it easily, and Carl’s expression goes from curious to concerned to amused in less than a blink of an eye. Eyebrow cocked, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, Carl watches as Negan reaches a hand out to run his fingers through the teen’s knotty hair. 

 

Carl turns his head upright to keep from catching water in his ear and his eye slip shut, melting in Negan’s arms as the man’s nail dig in his scalp. Slowly, Negan pulls away from his daze and gently turns Carl around, grabbing the shampoo off the shelf behind them, a hand still tangled in Carl’s hair.

 

Momentarily, Negan retracts his hand to pour shampoo in the palm of his hand, to which Carl whines sharply until both of Negan’s hands tangle themselves in his locks, scratching and scrubbing the soap into his scalp gently. 

 

Carl’s eye closes again, sighing in content and he loses consciousness in Negan’s hands. The teen is gently pushed under the heavy stream of water once his hair is soapy enough. And Carl stands under the shower head, enjoying the feeling of holding his breathe and feeling the water trickle over his face.

 

Just as gently as before, Negan pulls Carl back into his loving embrace. Wrapping his arms around the teen’s middle and hiding his face in the head of hair. Carl reluctantly cracks his eye open, breathing slowly and he loosens his body, softly knitting their fingers together as they fall into their own trances until the water turns cold.  

 


End file.
